Die Rückkehr
by Line Line
Summary: also, meine esca ff, n bißl schwul(aba net pervers)n bißl verarschend aba ohne böse absichten geschrieben^^


Disclaimer: nix gehört mir, ich bin eine arme sau, der nix gehört *schnief* aber ich nehme spenden an^^  
  
Vorwort: Also, eine esca ff, I hope you will enjoy it!  
  
Die Rückkehr  
  
Hitomi hatte sturmfrei und saß zuhause über ihren Mathe Hausaufgaben, aber sie war damit total überfordert. Hitomi: *vorfrustrationlosbrüll* So ein Scheisendreck(mein persönliches Lieblings Schimpfwort)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kaum hatte sie diese Worte geschrieen erfasste sie ein Lichtstrahl und sie konnte nichts mehr sehen. Als sie wieder sehen konnte und hoch schaute erblickte sie Milana, zu deren Füßen sie lag. Hitomi: Milana??? Milana: Oh, Hitomi. Warum liegst du mir zu Füßen, das musst du nicht, obwohl ich so toll aussehe sollen mir nur die Männer zu Füßen liegen. Hitomi: *grummel* Eingebildete Tuse. Milana: *nixgehörthat* Hm? Hast du was gesagt? Hitomi: *unschuldiggrins* Nööö. Dryden, Van, Allen, Merle und Serena kommen hinzu. Dryden: *lall* Hitomi iss da. Wer hädde das jedacht!? Hitomi: *vorfreudelautaufschrei* Allen!!! Allen: Hallo Hitomi, warte, ich helfe dir auf. Mit männlichem Krafteinsatz hilft Allen Hitomi hoch. Merle: *ohrenspitzundlausch* Allen: *murmel* *stöhn* Mann ist die schwer! Ab sofort wohl schwer statt Mittelgewicht. Merle: *totlach* Hitomi: Was willst du, du, du... Bettvorleger? Merle: *vorlauterlachenkeineluftmehrkrieg* Dryden: Merle, was iss denn los? Willssu n Schluck von meiner Bombe(leckeres aber alkoholisches Getränk)? Hier, das hilft dir sischä wiedä auf die Beine. *Merlediehalbebombereinkipp* Merle: *prust* *wegenderbombekeineluftmehrkrieg* Hitomi: Dryden, du ersäufst sie ja! *murmel* Mach weiter so! Van springt zu Merle packt sie von hinten und(nichts perverses denken)vollführt den Rettungsgriff(ihr wisst schon welchen ich meine). Merle prustet die Bombe aus und die volle Ladung trifft Milana direkt in ihr Gesicht. Milana: *vorempörumglautaufschrei* Merle! Pass doch einmal auf! Jetzt ist mein ganzes Kleid voll! Ich gehe mich umziehen! Milana rauscht entrüstet davon um sich trocken zu legen. Merle kriegt mittlerweile wieder Luft. Merle: Ohhh, mein Van! Du hast mich gerettet! Danke, danke, danke! *vandasgesichtabschleck* Van: Kein Problem, Merle. *naserümpf* Ähm, Merle? Hast du es schon mal mit einem Pfefferminz probiert? Merle: *erröt* Entschuldigung. Dryden: *lall* Du un Hitomi, ihr könnt so ne Selbsthilfe grubbe bilden, mit Fefferminz und Slim Fast gratis. Hitomi & Merle: Was? Allen und Van grinsen verhalten, aber Serena träumt nur vor sich hin. Serena: *vorsichhinträum* Und dieser göttliche Arsch! Und diese Narbe macht ihn erst richtig männlich! Van: Redet sie über den, der ich denke, dass sie über ihn redet? Allen: Unmöglich, sie kann ihn ja noch nie gesehen haben. Merle(neugierig wie immer): Worüber redet ihr? Allen & Van: Nichts. Doch jetzt hört auch die sonst so hellhörige ausnahmsweise kurzzeitig taub gewesene Merle Serenas lautes und perverses Stöhnen. Merle: Ohhh, da hat jemand schöne Träume! Hitomi: Wetten sie träumt von Allen? *schleim* Van(sachlich wie (fast) immer(: Er ist ihr Bruder! Das wäre Inzest! Ich würde ja auch weder pervers von Falken träumen noch es mit ihm treiben! Merle: Besser ist das!  
  
Während in Astoria alle Serenas perversen Geräuschen lauschen dreht Falken in der fliegenden Festung der Zaibacher total durch. Falken: Was seid ihr denn für Trottel? Immer muss man alles selbst machen! Wütend läuft Falken davon um sich seinen Kaffee selber zu kochen. Während dessen seine Untergebenen sich vertraulich unterhalten. Miguel: Mann hat der eine Laune! Soll doch Dilandau seinen Kaffee kochen! Casper: Aber der ist doch schon ewig nicht mehr da gewesen... Was der wohl treibt? Miguel: Als er weg gegangen ist meinte er, dass er in die Schule gehen wolle um zu lernen. Die beiden glauben diese Geschichte und sind überzeugt Intelligent genug zu sein um ohne Schule auszukommen. Falken kommt wütend zurück gerannt. Falken: Wer von euch Idioten hat die Kaffee Maschine kaputt gemacht? Miguel & Casper: Er war's!  
  
Während sich in der fliegenden Festung Falken und seine Untergebenen über ernsthafte Themen unterhalten geht es in Astoria um nicht minder sachliche und wichtige Themen, denn Milana kommt mit einem neuen Outfit zurück. Milana: Na? Was sagt ihr? Ist das nicht toll? Gestern neu gekauft! Gefällt es dir, Allen? Allen(höflich wie immer): Ja, du siehst sehr gut darin aus. *verhaltenmitschwulemuntertonmurmel* Ich sähe darin aber noch besser aus, ich habe nämlich die Figur dazu. Milana: Oh, nein! Mein Spiegel ist kaputt! *wutanfallkrieg* Wer war das? Van: Oh. Ich glaub das war Serena... Serena steht in ein paar Scherben und erwacht aus ihren Tagträumen. Serena: Was ist los? Warum brüllt Milana denn so? Hitomi: *fg* Du hast ihr Heiligtum zerstört. *dieempörtespiel* Schämst du dich eigentlich nicht? Serena: Oh! Entschuldige bitte, Milana. Ich werde ihn dir ersetzen. Versprochen! Milana: Das ist ja wohl das mindeste! Sei froh, dass ich dich dafür nicht in den Kerker schmeißen lasse! Hitomi: Sei ihr nicht böse, sie ist nicht die Herrin ihrer selbst, ihr gewaltiges(und zeitweise auch gewalttätiges) Ego hat sie total unter Kontrolle. Allen: *denk* Ein Glück, dass er eh schon kaputt ist, dann muss er nicht auch noch ihre Fratze spiegeln. Milana(zu den Dienern): Bringt mir einen neuen Spiegel! Aber ein bisschen plötzlich! Die Diener eilen davon um sie nicht noch mehr zu verärgern. Van: Serena, von wem hast du da grade geträumt? Serena: *erröt* Sag ich nicht. Allen: Serena, es ist sehr wichtig, dass ich das weiß, es ist nur zu deinem besten, also sag es mir! Serena: Es ist mir aber so peinlich! Hitomi: Komm schon Serena. *ganzfiesgrins* Serena: Nein! Serena fängt an sich tierisch über ihre neugierigen Gesellen zu ärgern und ganz langsam verzieht sich ihr Gesicht in das eines Mannes. Van: *reißdasschwertraus* Dilandau! Allen: *sichzwischenvanunddilandauschmeiß* Nein Van, tu es nicht, das ist meine Schwester! Van: Allen, du Hirnie! Das ist nicht deine Schwester! Das ist Dilandau! Bist du blind? Allen: Nein, aber wenn du Dilandau tötest stirbt auch Serena und das lasse ich nicht zu! Dilandau: Nyahaha! Van und Allen streiten sich, das ist die Gelegenheit! Jetzt kann ich sie beide auf einen Schlag vernichten! Dilandau stürzt sich mit gezücktem Schwert Richtung Van und Allen, kurz vor den beiden hält er jedoch inne, weil er nicht weiß wen er als erstes niedermetzeln soll. Nach reiflicher Überlegung kommt er zu dem Schluss, dass Serena ihn viel lieber hätte wenn Allen zwei Sekunden länger leben dürfte. Allerdings schwankt Dilandau so sehr, dass er auf Allen zielt. Keiner beachtet ihn, da Van und Allen immer noch streiten. Hitomi: Allen! Pass auf! Hinter dir! Allen: *sichschnellumdreh* Was denn? Van: Nyahaha! Siehst du mal! Ich hab mal wieder recht und du schon wieder unrecht! Jetzt musst du sterben! Allen: *dilandausschwertausweich* Muss ich nicht! Allen zückt sein eigenes Schwert um Dilandau in Schach zu halten. Ein Kampf entbrennt, während dessen Verlauf Hitomi Schamloserweise Wetten annimmt. Hitomi: Die Quote steht bei 10: 1 für Allen. 10 Mücken(mit welcher Währung bezahlt man auf Gaia???)Mindesteinsatz. Milana: Ich setze 100 auf Allen. Hitomi: Du musst im Voraus bezahlen. Milana gibt Hitomi ihre 100 Mücken. Hitomi: *denk* Damn(englisches Fluchwort)! Allen wird sicher gewinnen und ich bin sämtliche Konten los um meine Schulden ab zu bezahlen... Verzeih mir Allen! Hitomi legt eine Oscarreife Show hin, in der sie mitten in den Kampf läuft und Allen behindert, daraufhin kann Dilandau seine Klinge an Allens Kehle platzieren, was Allens erste und(eventül auch)letzte Niederlage besiegelt. Dilandau: Nyahaha! Ich werde dich umbringen! Hitomi: Nein! Tu es nicht! Dryden: Immer loggä bleiben, Didi! Nimm doch ne Rum coke und alles iss wiedä ok, ok? Dilandau: Was willst du von mir? Ich durchschaue deinen Plan mich zu einem Harmlosen Alkoholiker zu machen! Vergiss es! Dilandau kriegt Krämpfe und stürzt auf Dryden los. Dryden entschließt sich am Leben bleiben zu wollen und weicht Dilandaus Schwert aus. Während Dryden geschickte Akrobatische Übungen vollführt um dem Schwert auszuweichen fällt Milana über Hitomi her. Milana: *zähneknirsch* Hitomi ich will mein Geld zurück. Hitomi: Vergiss es, Allen hat verloren, und du mit ihm. *zungerausstreck* Schließlich entscheidet Van, dass es Zeit fürs Bett ist und knüppelt Dilandau nieder. Van: So! Der Raufbold schläft und ich denke wir gehen jetzt alle ins Bett. Allerseits erhebt sich zustimmendes Gemurmel und sie ziehen alle ins Bett ab. Am nächsten Morgen schallt ein Ohrenbetäubender Schrei durch das ganze Schloss. Es hört sich an als ob jemand ermordet worden wäre. In Allens Zimmer: Allen: *flenn* Das tat vielleicht weh! Das nächste Mal rasier ich mich besser, das tut nicht so Weh. Allen hört Schritte im Flur die auf sein Zimmer zurannten, schnell zieht er seine Hose wieder an(nichts perverses denken! Er hat sie nur zum wachsen ausgezogen!)und wischt sich die Tränen aus den Augen. BOOM! Die Tür fliegt auf und Milana, Van, Hitomi und Serena(hat sich mittlerweile zurück verwandelt) stehen in der Tür und wollen wissen wer denn so schrill geschrieen hat. Allen will antworten, doch bei Milanas Anblick muss er vor Lachen auf den Boden sinken. Allen: *lachflash* Was hast du denn mit deinen Haaren gemacht, Milana? Alle schauen Milana an und erst jetzt fällt ihnen das offensichtliche auf. Milanas sonst so strohblonde Haare sind nicht mehr blond, sonder leuchtend neon grün! Milana: Oh! *erröt* Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du meine neue Haarkur bemerkst. Allen(hat sich fast wieder eingekriegt): Welche Haarkur? Ich rede von deiner neuen Haarfarbe. Milana: WAS??? Du!(zum Diener)bring mir einen Spiegel, aber schnell! Als der Diener mit einem Spiegel zurück kommt und Milana sich anschaut beobachten alle das weitere Geschehen. Nach Minuten der Ruhe kommt endlich das lang erwartete: Milana: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wer war das? Dryden(ist grad rein gekommen, nachdem er seinen Alkohol Kater ausgeschlafen hat): Das war ich! *stolz* Und ich muss sagen, dass du umwerfend aussiehst! Das habe ich sehr gut gemacht! Milana: WAS??? Ich fass es nicht! Milana springt Dryden an die Gurgel und kann nur durch Allen aufgehalten werden: Allen: Immer mit der Ruhe, Milana! Es sieht doch wirklich ganz gut aus! Milana(lässt sofort von Dryden ab): Ehrlich? Danke!  
  
Während Milana sich um ihre wichtigen Staatsgeschäfte kümmert geht es in der fliegenden Festung der Zaibacher sehr chaotisch zu. Falken: Bringt diese Schrottmühle endlich in Gang, ihr Trottel! Chester: Tut mir leid, Chef, aber ich kann den fliegenden Festungs- Schlüssel nicht finden. Falken: *brüll* Dann mach gefälligst deine Augen auf und senke deinen Blick! Chester: Tut mir leid, General, aber nicht im Dienst. Falken: *nochlauterbrüll* Du hirnloser Vollidiot! Ich meine du sollst an deinen Gürtel schauen und dort den Schlüssel finden! Chester: Oh, sagen Sie das doch gleich, ich dachte schon... Falken: *nochviellauterbrüll* Hör bloß auf zu denken! Chester: Wie immer sie wünschen, General. Falken: *nochvielviellauterbrüll* Und wann gedenkt der gnädige Herr uns nach Astoria zu fliegen? Chester: Oh, ok. Schon dabei.  
  
Chester startet nach einigen Problemen die Maschine und nimmt Kurs auf Astoria. In Astoria läuft derweil alles geregelt weiter, jeder macht, was er will, nur Allen nicht, er wurde von Milana auf den Markt mitgeschleppt und muss nun leidend hinter ihr und Hitomi im totalen Kaufrausch herzuckeln(arme Sau!). Milana: Oh! Was für ein schönes Kleid! Hitomi: Oh, ja, du hast Recht. Allen hat "Glück" und geht den beiden tollwütigen verloren(=er läuft unauffälligerweise von ihnen weg). Gedankenverloren tuckert er durch Astorias Winzgassen, auf der Suche nach etwas ganz bestimmten... Nach einer Weile erreicht er sein Ziel, die berüchtigste Gasse ganz Astorias, genauer gesagt eine(von außen her)üble Spelunke auf dem Schild steht: "Dismembered Guymelef (men only)". Allen geht Richtung Tür, wird jedoch kurz vorm Eintreten aufgehalten, der Rausschmeißer sagte: "Halt, Ma'am! Hier dürfen nur Männer rein! Allen: Joseph, erkennst du mich denn nicht? Ich bin's, Allen. Joseph: Ach so, Allen, komm nur rein. Allen geht rein und kommt nach einem kleinen, engen und stinkigen Gang, in dem er seine normalen Klamotten gegen die "Klubklamotten" tauscht, in den eigentlichen Klub... und zwar einen Schwuchtel Klub(wer hätte gedacht, dass es so etwas in Astoria gibt?)!!! Dort wird Allen sofort "freundschaftlich" begrüßt. Joaquin: Hallo, Allen, wie geht's dir? Allen: Gut, und Selbst? Joaquin: Ach na ja, ging schon besser! *leidgetränktstöhn* Weißt du, heut morgen beim rasieren hab ich mich geschnitten und hab geblutet wie Sau, echt schrecklich! Ich glaub ich wird's demnächst mal mit wachsen versuchen. Allen: Tu das besser nicht! Ich hab es heut morgen versucht... und es ist nicht bloß ein Märchen... es tut wirklich schweinisch weh! Joaquin: Hmm, wenn du meinst... dann werd ich wohl lieber beim rasieren bleiben... Allen: Besser ist das! Ich werd auch zum rasieren zurückkehren, aber ich werd einen Lady- Protector ausprobieren, solltest du vielleicht auch tun, der hat nämlich so ein Teil, damit ich mich nicht schneiden kann. Joaquin: Wenn du meinst.  
  
Lassen wir Joaquin und Allen ihre Frauen Gespräche führen und wenden wir uns lieber den Zaibachern zu! Diese waren immer noch auf dem Weg nach Astoria und Falken hatte mal wieder eine Wutanfall. Falken: *brüll* Geht das nicht schneller? Wenn wir weiter so voran schnecken kommen wir erst in Astoria an, wenn Allen, Van und Hitomi(ganz zu schweigen von mir)an Altersschwäche gestorben sind, also gebt gefälligst in bisschen mehr Gummi! Klar? Chester & Miguel & Casper: Jawohl, General! Chester, Miguel und Casper geben sich alle Mühe, aber sie werden einfach nicht schneller, was Falken zur Weißglut treibt. Falken: *brüll* Wieso geht das nicht schneller? Chester: Ich weiß nicht. Falken: *nochlauterbrüll* Dann frag den Computer, der muss es wissen(und wenn nicht wird ich zum Berserker)! Chester: Moment... Oh, wir haben zu viel Gewicht, wir können nicht schneller, es sei denn wir werfen etwas über Bord. Falken(hat sich leicht beruhigt): Was können wir denn abwerfen? Chester: Ähm... nichts... Falken: Was??? Wie lange werden wir brauchen ohne Gewicht los zu werden? Chester: *rumdruks* Ähm... ungefähr... 13 Monate... Falken: WAS??? So lange können wir nicht warten! Miguel: Aber was machen wir denn dann? Falken: *grübel* Chester: *grübel* Casper: *grübel* Falken: *geistesblitzhat* Chester: *immernochgrübel* Miguel: *immernochgrübel* Casper: *immernochgrübel* Falken: Ich hab's!!! Chester & Miguel & Casper: Was denn? Falken: Die Lösung, ihr Trottel! Chester & Miguel & Casper: UND??? Falken: Die fliegende Festung wird kurzzeitig umgewandelt, und zwar in die... Diät Festung!!! Chester & Miguel & Casper: Was? Bitte nicht! Falken: Doch! Ende der Diskussion(welche Diskussion, für mich ist das Diktatur!), schmeißt erst mal alles süße von Bord, und dann werden wir unseren Fitness General konsultieren, der uns dann unseren Diät Plan erstellt. *begeisterungsflashs* Chester & Miguel & Casper: (SCHWEIGEN!!! STILLE!!!) Falken: *brüll* Los jetzt aber zackig, sonst schmeiß ich euch von Bord!  
  
Die Drohung zeigt Wirkung und seine Untergeben sputen endlich. Doch nicht nur auf der Diät Festung haben die Leute Probleme auch in Astoria gibt es Probleme gleicher schrecklicher Art: Milana: OH NEIN!!! Aber 36 ist doch meine Konfektionsgröße! *flenn* Hitomi: *fg* Anscheinend gehört dieses Kapitel in die Ära von vor...hm...ungefähr 50 Jahren. Gib mal her! Hitomi wagt das unglaubliche und versucht das Kleid anzuziehen. Hitomi: *zweifel* Ich weiß nicht! Ich passe rein(grad so), aber es ist ein bisschen weit(allerdings nur Obenrum). Milana: WAS??? Du passt rein und ich nicht? Kann doch gar nicht sein! Hitomi: Ist aber so! *triumphtriumph* Inzwischen ist Allen zurückgekehrt. Hitomi: *allenbemerk* Oh Allen, wo warst du denn? Allen: Ich hatte zu tun, nichts wichtiges, alles okay. Milana: *totalangepisstwegendemkleidsei* Gehen wir in den Palast zurück, ich habe Hunger! Hitomi & Allen: Okay. Allen: *denk* Dann wirst du aber noch fetter... Im Palast von Astoria an der festlichen Tafel, wo alle versammelt sind wird über ernste Themen gesprochen. Dryden(schon wieder total blau): *lall* Iss das schön heut... Da kriegt man rischtisch Lust einen Naturspaziergang zu unnernehemen. Alle bis auf Dryden: WAS???? Dryden: Ja, das ist eine gute Idee!!! Packt eure Lunchpakete und zieht wanderfeste Sachen an! In 20 min iss Abgang!!! Hitomi: *murmel* Das denkst du... Dryden: *hitomigehörthat* Keine Widerrede!!!! Ich bin immerhin Könich!!! Los beeilt euch, wer zu spät kommt, den bestraft das leben, oder besser gesagt, der Könich.  
  
******************************************ENDE****************************** *******************  
  
So, das war das erste Kapitel meiner fanficktion. Jetzt ist es beendet(war ja auch lang genug). Ich hoffe ihr habt das Lesen dieser Trivialliteratur überlebt, denn es werden sicher noch weitere Teile folgen(mein Beileid für alle, die das lesen ^^) also, ganz doll plz für reviews!!! 


End file.
